1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to access covers for storage chambers, and more particularly to access covers for storage containers for housing swimming pool covers.
2. Background Information
It is highly advantageous to use a pool cover with a swimming pool. The pool cover reduces evaporation of the water and use of chlorine keeps dust and other debris out of the pool, reduces heat loss, and generally improves the functions of a swimming pool.
Swimming pool covers are most effectively utilized on a swimming pool that is generally rectangular in shape. In many cases, the pool cover extends the width of the pool and is stored in a rolled up condition that is as wide as the pool. From the rolled up condition, the swimming pool cover is extended out over the top of the water the length of the pool. When the pool is to be utilized, the swimming pool cover is retracted from the surface of the water and typically wound on an axle into a storage chamber adjacent one end of the pool.
With such an arrangement, there is typically a cover over the storage chamber in which the pool cover is stored. The cover of the storage chamber forms the fourth pool side edge, and thus comprises a significant amount of the pool side area. Because the swimming pool cover must extend the entire width of the pool without interruption, to allow the passage of the pool cover, the lip of the storage chamber cover must be unsupported for the entire width of the pool. This presents problems in that it is also desirable to have the entire distance along this edge of the pool usable by persons using the pool. One solution to this problem is to use L-shaped brackets to support the storage chamber cover, similar to how a bookshelf is supported on a wall. This arrangement presents problems in that a weight limitation is imposed on users of the edge of the swimming pool, and exceeding the strength of the supporting brackets is always a concern. Additionally, it is important that the storage chamber cover be removable or operable to allow access to the mechanics of the storage mechanism for the swimming pool cover. This can include motors, gears, axles and bearings. It is desirable to have the entire width of the swimming pool cover accessible without such access presenting a huge project.
Thus, it would be desirable for the cover of a storage chamber exemplified by a swimming pool cover storage chamber to be easily accessible and yet be easily closed in a way that the unsupported edge of the cover would safely bear the weight of users without the users having to be concerned with structural failure.
It is also desired that a cover for such a storage chamber be easily moved from an open to a closed position. It is also desired that when in the open position, the storage cover would be stored in such a way that it cannot accidentally rotate into the closed position with the possibility of injuring a person.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.